You Jump, I Jump II
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR][Sequel] How do Grissom and Sara get their jobs back?


You Jump, I Jump 2  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing G/S.  
  
Category: Angst/Romance.  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'You Jump, I Jump I' How do Grissom and Sara get their jobs back?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Although I wish I did.  
  
Notes: This was the fifth CSI fanfic that I ever wrote and like the one before, it needed some adjustments.  
  
~*~  
  
Her body was cold and aching from the argument and high emotional strain that went with it. She remembered everything, from Grissom being fired, being asked to investigate him, quitting, arguing, arguing some more and Grissom kissing her, holding her, begging her to believe him, and holding her as she fell asleep. Shivering uncomfortably, she registered the cold again and opened her eyes. Sitting up, a painful chill rushed from her bones to her heart.  
  
He was gone and she was alone.  
  
Sara stood as she wrapped her arms protectively around herself. The night sky looked quiet and calm as the stars twinkled high up in space. She turned to her clock on the wall and sighed, it would soon be time to get ready for work. She felt pain creep up her chest to settle in her heart as she thought about why he left. How was she going to work with him?  
  
It suddenly hit her.  
  
He couldn't go to work and neither could she. They were both out of a job. He was fired and she quit.  
  
A scrapping noise came from the door and she turned as it opened to reveal Grissom holding a brown bag.  
  
"Hey, you're awake." He dropped the bag on the kitchen counter and turned to her. "You realise you have no food?" Sara nodded as she watched him. "Well, I went and got groceries. You want coffee?" Grissom noticed how quiet she was and approached her slowly. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing, just cold."  
  
He gave her a look of concern and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "You thought I wasn't coming back. I'm sorry."  
  
Her arms pulled him closer, revelling and absorbing his body heat to warm her cold skin. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "We cross the line yesterday and, well. I thought you might have regretted it."  
  
Pulling back to look into her eyes, he smiled. "I could never regret what I feel for you." He kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Sinking deeply into his arms, she broke the kiss. "I'm hungry. What did you get?" She asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Releasing her to unpack the bag, he guided her to the counter. "I'm not sure what you eat for breakfast, but I'm feeling adventurous." He pulled out a packet and a small bottle.  
  
"Mmmm, I like. Gimme here and I'll make them." She narrowed her eyes at him as his eyebrows rose high into his hairline in surprise. "What!?"  
  
"I was just wondering whether you can handle a frying pan, or do you even know what one of those are?"  
  
She smack is arm, making the packet drop to the counter top. "Although I don't do it often, I'm a good cook. Now sit and watch." She picked up the packet and walked around the counter to stand in front of the cooker. After getting out the necessary equipment, she started to mix. The frying pan heated up and she poured some of the now sticky liquid into it.  
  
Glancing up at Grissom, she prepared the flat circular cake. She smiled as he watched her flip and catch. "See, I'm not a complete take out junky, you know?"  
  
He grinned. "Well, I can't wait to taste them. I'm starving."  
  
She cooked three more and placed them on two plates. "I take it that you like syrup?" She asked, holding up the small bottle in her hand as she walked round the counter to sit next to him.  
  
Taking the bottle from her, his grin turned into a smirk. "I like syrup on a lot of things." Her face was a picture he didn't want to forget. He turned to his plate and grinned again. He breathed the smell in deeply and sighed. "I could get used to having breakfast made for me every morning, you realise that don't you?"  
  
Sara watched his eyes glance at her as he picked up his fork. "I can cook, but breakfast only stretches to pancakes and maybe the odd waffle. I can make a mean lasagne though."  
  
"Meatless?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They had just finished eating when someone knocked on the door. Sara looked at her clock and furrowed her brows.  
  
"What's wrong?" Grissom asked.  
  
She stood and walked towards the door. "No one knocks on my door during the day." Looking through the peephole she sighed heavily. Taking her time turning, she looked over at Grissom as she chose her words carefully. "It's Catherine. What is she going to think about you being here?"  
  
He picked up the dishes and carried them to the sink, preparing to wash them. "I'm not bothered what she thinks, Sara. I'm here with you because I want to be."  
  
Sara smiled at his back and opened her door. "Hey Cath, what can do for you?"  
  
Catherine shook her head with a smile spread across her face. "For some reason, I had this feeling I would find what I'm looking for here."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"She's not going to go away unless she puts her mind at rest Sara." Grissom called out from the kitchen.  
  
Both turned their heads and stared at him. Sara closed the door after Catherine stepped into her apartment before saying. "Griss, shut up and finishes the dishes." He chuckled as he dried the plates and put them away. Sara turned her attention back to Catherine. "It's about the investigation, isn't it?"  
  
Before they say sat on the couch, Catherine sighed. "I'm afraid it is."  
  
Looking at Grissom, Sara stepped back. "I'll go get washed and changed while you two talk. I know how these things work. I shouldn't be here." She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Grissom sat next to Catherine. "What's happening?"  
  
"I need to ask you questions and get a detailed account of everything that happened before, during and after the case." Catherine reeled off.  
  
Thinking back, he tried to remember if anything else happened that might held against him. "As far as I can remember," He began. "She was involved in two cases. You know that." He continued as Catherine nodded. "We talked about our work and nothing more. I never talked to her or approached her outside of work and not during work unless it was work related."  
  
"Nothing was going on before, during or after the gigolo case. We've never been involved and there never will be. She waited for me outside CSI a few nights ago and before I knew it, she was kissing me. I didn't do anything else, but stop it." Making sure that he had said everything, he looked up at Catherine and finished. "That's it." He looked at his hands and took a deep breath. "Anything else you need to know?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm afraid I have one more question, but I'm not sure I should ask you here."  
  
"Why?" He asked, confused by her evasion.  
  
Shifting on the couch slightly, she cleared her throat. "How much have you told Sara, Gil? Did you tell her everything?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" He was still not sure what she was asking, until she looked away from him and silence fell on them. It clicked and his heart suddenly started beating faster. "No. not all..."  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
He listened, but closed his eye briefly.  
  
Catherine watched his face change from professional to what she could only describe as regret and pain.  
  
"She doesn't need to know Cath." He finally said.  
  
"Gil, she might find out from someone at the lab. Who would you prefer her to hear it from, gossip or from you?"  
  
The bathroom door opened and Sara emerged, washed and clean clothed.  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom, urging him to tell her. "No." He said, answering both questions with one answer.  
  
Sighing, Catherine stood. "I'll may see you later for more questioning. I've still got Lady Heather to interview." Moving towards the door, she stopped and turned. "Gossip is the most painful way to find out Gil. Think about it."  
  
Sara closed the front door after Catherine, watching as Grissom rubbed his eyes under his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose. Sitting next to him, she touched his arm. "You ok?"  
  
"Not really." He breathed.  
  
She smiled a little. He'd never admitted to something that worried him and she couldn't help smiling. "You want to talk about it?" Grissom replaced his glasses and shook his head, but she pressed on. "Might help." She reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around his.  
  
Grissom squeezed his fingers around hers and looked at her. "It might, but I'm not sure what's going on at the moment."  
  
"Confusing huh?" She grinned as he smiled at her playfulness.  
  
He stood and pulled her with him. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"Go for a walk?" She suggested.  
  
"I like that idea. Come on. It's a lovely day." He grasped her hand tightly in his and they headed out of the apartment to the sidewalk. "Which way?"  
  
"That way." She pointed to her left and they started walking. For a time, their worries could be forgotten until Catherine came back or they heard something from the sheriff.  
  
~*~  
  
Catherine pulled up to the mansion that was always high in the gossip grape vine amongst the police and at the minute, the lab personnel. She walked up the front door and knocked. The whole place was quiet. It was daytime, of course it was quiet.  
  
The door opened to reveal Lady Heather herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Do you remember me?"  
  
"I do. It's so nice to meet you again. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to ask a few questions relating to an internal investigation involving a CSI and yourself. May I come in?" Catherine followed her to a room at the back of the large building and sat on a single seat armchair.  
  
Lady Heather sat opposite, smoothing out her black leather skirt over her knees. "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Did you know that seeing any member of the lab or police department during a case that is involving yourself is prohibited?"  
  
"I did. You learn the law when many of them are customers."  
  
Catherine nodded. "Well, did you know that approaching those involved is not advised as it could hold repercussions for the case being investigated?"  
  
"I did. Is there something wrong, Miss. Willows?"  
  
"There is an internal investigation and it is very serious. I need to gather and evaluate the evidence I find. I'm to give a report when I'm done. I would like to know why you approached Dr. Gil Grissom outside the CSI building two nights ago?"  
  
Lady Heather's eyes widened in surprise. "Is Gil in some sort of trouble? If he is, I'm sorry for any problems I may have caused."  
  
Holding up her hand to stop her, Catherine leaned forward to retrieve a photo from her bag. "You were caught on security camera. These are still pictures."  
  
Lady Heather took the photo and looked at it. Handing it back, she smiled. "What's wrong with a kiss?"  
  
Catherine's eyebrows raised. "What's wrong, is the fact that you and he were not supposed to be there talking, let alone kissing. It's not allowed and you knew that if you were caught, he could lose his job."  
  
"Has Gil been fired?" She asked in surprise.  
  
Catherine nodded. "Yes and too get his job back, I have to determine that nothing like this is going to happen again."  
  
"I don't think you understand Miss. Willows. Gil and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Catherine's mouth hung open for a few minutes before she swallowed quickly and stared as Lady Heather continued. "You didn't know that did you? I suppose I shouldn't been surprised. Gil is rather private."  
  
Standing and put the photo away, Catherine pointed out. "As a friend of Gil's and as a professional, I am asking for this to stop. It could do a lot of damage in and outside the work environment."  
  
Lady Heather stood and walked Catherine to the door. "Goodbye."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so hot, I think I'm gonna melt." Sara gasped, entering her apartment, closing the door after Grissom.  
  
"Well, I could do with a nice shower." He leaned against the wall in the hallway as she made sure the door was securely locked.  
  
Sara faced him directly and slipped her arms round his waist. "You read my mind." She said before kissing him lightly.  
  
The kiss quickly deepened as their hands began exploring. Grissom's hands explored her back as Sara gently pulled his shirt from his pants and slid her hands up his chest. His skin was wet with sweat and slippery. Pulling her hands from him, she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Grissom's hands lowered to her thighs and lifted her. Sara wrapped her legs around him as he turned and pushed her against the wall. Sara abandoned his shirt and grasped his curls as his mouth found her neck.  
  
"You want to take a shower?" She asked between gasps.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Only if it's with you."  
  
"Need to save water." She smiled widely at him and pulled his head to her, capturing his lips with hers again. Grissom carried her into the bathroom and let her legs fall slowly to the floor.  
  
Sara turned the shower on while he started to undress. She turned back and reached out to stop him. "Nooo.I want to do that." His smile would have lit the darkest of rooms as he watched her intently. She removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Gazing into his eyes as she undid his pants, both knew what they were doing and could see in each other's eyes that it was what they both wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
On the other side of town, Catherine was sitting in Mobley's office.  
  
"What have you found?" He asked as she pushed the report towards him.  
  
"It's all there. I've received numerous accounts of that night, including those directly involved. There's nothing there." She waited for a moment as he read the reports before standing and leaving the room.  
  
Mobley finished reading before reaching for the phone and pressing a speed dial number. "This is Sheriff Mobley. yes. can you put me through please, I have some information- yes, Sheriff Mobley." As he waited to be connected, he scanned the report again. "I have the report in my hand now. . I can. tomorrow?. that can be arranged, thank you." He hung up and closed the report. Pressing a button on his phone, the secretary walked in.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"I'd like Gil Grissom's home and cell number please." He asked as he drank some cold coffee from his polystyrene cup and grimaced.  
  
"Right away." The secretary answered, turning away.  
  
~*~  
  
A shrilling noise woke him and as he groggily searched for the source. Sara rolled away from him and buried her head into her pillow. Finding his cell phone and answering it quietly, he sat up slightly. "Grissom." Listening to the caller, he watched Sara sleep. "Thank you Brian. no I fully understand. bye." Dropping his phone to the towel on the floor, he turned and snuggled closer to Sara's back, wrapping his arm protectively around her.  
  
"What did he want?" She murmured sleepily.  
  
"I have to go to a meeting tomorrow night and collect my badge and gun." He said into her hair.  
  
Sara rolled onto her back as her eyes opened slowly. "You got your job back?" She asked as he pulled her closer to his chest.  
  
"Yeah, but this investigation goes on my permanent record." He moved his head to her shoulder and kissed it.  
  
"It's only going to be tainted a little Griss, don't worry."  
  
He looked at her and shook his head. "I'm not. I am worried about you though. We need to get your job back."  
  
Sara closed her eyes and turned into his chest. "It's not that easy Griss. You can't give me my job back. I quit. That taint's my record too, you know? I'll be all right."  
  
Grissom held her and whispered into her ear. "I'm not letting you give up your job because of me Sara. I won't allow it."  
  
"You may not be letting me, it's done and not reversible."  
  
Caressing her back softy, he thought about how this could be fixed. He sighed and pressed his nose to her hair, kissing it. "We'll find a way Sara, I promise. 'You Jump, I Jump' remember?"  
  
Sara smiled against his chest and moaned a reply when he kissed her neck.  
  
~*~  
  
Later the next day Grissom was getting dressed whilst Sara was reading the paper at the breakfast bar. Grissom came out of the bedroom and walked up behind her quietly. He looked over her shoulder. "What you reading?" She pointed at an article in the middle right of the paper. "'Scientists discover rare DNA in a mosquito' Interesting."  
  
Sara leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You going?"  
  
"I need to go home and change first, but yeah, then I'm going to the lab." He brushed his cheek against her hair.  
  
"Ok." She covered his arms with hers and held him so he couldn't move. "You coming back later?"  
  
Kissing her cheek he answered. "Why don't I meet you in the lab car park and we can go for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds nice. Where we going?"  
  
"Not sure yet." He smiled as she giggled and turned around to see him. "Meet you later."  
  
"What time?" She asked.  
  
He looked at his watch and kissed her briefly. "5pm be alright?" He stepped back a little when she agreed. "Ok, drive safe and no speeding."  
  
Sara poked him in the ribs. "I'll have you know, I do not speed."  
  
He chuckled and rubbed his side. "I'll see you soon." He gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
She turned back to the paper muttering. "Cheek of the man."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gil, sit down." Mobley said as he moved to his own seat behind his desk. Grissom sat down and waited for him to start. "Right, well, the investigation has been completed and you have been given your supervisory status back, but on one condition, that there is no more outside contact with this women within the surrounding area of the lab or police department, am I clear on this?"  
  
"Very clear." Grissom picked up his gun and badge. "Thank you Brian."  
  
"I know there are many police officers that visit this woman's place, but I thought you had more sense and on the matter of Miss. Sidle. I would like her back and I would like to apologise for insulting her intelligence about you and her. I should never have poked my nose in and implied you and her were involved."  
  
"There is nothing stopping us if that did happen Brian and you know it. I'll contact her and arrange for her to come in." Grissom stood and shook his hand.  
  
"See you around Gil."  
  
"Most likely. There are bad people out there." He left the office and made his way to his own.  
  
As he reached his door, voices called out behind him. "Grissom!!!"  
  
He turned and gave his half smile. "Nick, Warrick." He greeted as they walked towards him.  
  
Nick shook his head and grinned. "Should we get security or chuck him out personally, Warrick?"  
  
Warrick nodded and laughed. "I say, personally."  
  
"Very funny kids. Anyway, what are you doing here so early?" Grissom asked as he walked into his office.  
  
"Case. Triple homicide. Got a lead this morning. You seen Catherine?" Warrick asked.  
  
Grissom shook his head. "Should I?" He picked up his bug food and fed the demanding creatures in the many tanks.  
  
"No. She was just saying that she needed to talk to you. She said she'd ring you later." Nick filled in as he eyed the bug food and grimaced.  
  
"Well, I'm going out. So, I've got my cell if either of you need anything." Grissom put the bug food away and picked up his gun and badge, placing them in his jacket pocket.  
  
"With whom?" They both asked in unison, looking at each other in surprise at the joint question. Both shrugged and turned back to Grissom.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He passed them and waited for them to leave his office so he could lock the door.  
  
"I would." Nick said.  
  
Warrick nodded. "Me too."  
  
"Me three." Catherine said behind him.  
  
"Well she knows," Grissom pointed to Catherine. "You don't." He looked at the boys. "So, go away and work. I'm on call and have other plans. Good night guys." Grissom walked away from them and down the corridor to the exit.  
  
Catherine placed a hand on his arm and stopped him. "I need to talk to you." She said urgently.  
  
"Cath please, can't it wait? Sara should be waiting outside by now." His eyes glanced at the exit then back at her. He saw the urgency and sighed. "Ok, what is it? And please be quick."  
  
Catherine pulled him into an empty layout room and closed the door. "I know you've been reinstated."  
  
"Yes and thank you."  
  
"Don't count your chickens Gil. When I spoke to Heather, she said something I didn't expect."  
  
Grissom's face was that of apprehension. "It doesn't matter anymore Cath. I'm not seeing her again."  
  
Catherine stared at him incredulously. "Is that so? Then why is it she said that you've been seeing each other for weeks? And by the sounds of it, it's not over."  
  
"It is. I promise you." His whole body screamed for this to end as she stared at him some more. He wasn't proud of what he did and would regret it for the rest of his life, but now he had Sara and nothing was going to come between them.  
  
"I hope you stick to that Gil, because I for one know how much Sara cares for you and I had a pretty good idea how she felt when Mobley asked her to investigate you. I know she's heard rumours about you hanging around that dump and I bet she was fighting to believe you rather than the gossip that was going around."  
  
"What are you saying, Cath?" He asked.  
  
She approached him. "I'm telling you, she has been distant and hiding away because of you. She didn't know whom to believe and when she saw that photo, I bet her heart tore in two. You need to tell her the truth before its too late Gil or you could lose her before you have her."  
  
Grissom sat on a stool and buried his head in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the lab, Sara leaned against Grissom's car, waiting for him to emerge from the depths of the lab. She looked up at the stars that were starting to peek through the few clouds that hovered overhead.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice came from the darkness, making Sara jump.  
  
Sara turned and was shocked to see a tall, long dark hared woman, dressed in a long black dress. She recognised her from somewhere, but couldn't place it.  
  
The woman stopped next to her and looked at the car. "Excuse me, I was wondering if this was your car?" She asked, looking into the window again.  
  
Sara didn't move from her leaning position against the door. "It's my friends. I'm waiting for him. Can I help?"  
  
"Well, that depends. How long do you think he'll be?" The woman asked looking Sara up and down.  
  
"Few minutes. Why don't you ask at the front desk if you want to request an appointment." Sara's eyes looked back up at the sky.  
  
The woman looked towards the building. "I'll wait. I need to speak with him."  
  
"Well, we're going out. Can I give him a message?" She turned and looked at her again, still not able to place the face to a name.  
  
The woman's face drew up into a surprised expression. "You're going out with, Gil?"  
  
Sara's brain nearly placed the name. "Yes. Why is it any business of yours, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I don't mind, but."  
  
Sara cut her off with a draw of breath and covering her mouth as she spoke. "You're her. You're Lady Heather?"  
  
The woman smiled. "I am."  
  
Sara cut her off again as she asked with slight anger raising in her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see Gil of course. I've met him here once or twice before." Lady Heather saw Sara's eyes flash with anger and decided she was enjoying this immensely. "I would meet him before or after his work shift and we would go to eat or back to my place. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
Sara pushed away from the car and started to walk away.  
  
Grissom came out of the lab at that point and saw Sara get into her car. "Sara!!." He shouted as she reversed from her parking space and drove off. Grissom stared at the taillights in confusion. He headed towards his car and stopped at the bonnet. "What are you doing here, Heather?" His face showed sudden understanding as he walked up to her. "What did you say to her?" He demanded.  
  
Lady Heather raised her eyebrows and kept her ground by replying calmly. "I came to see you, Gil. I saw this girl leaning against your car. I asked her what she was doing and we talked."  
  
"About what?" He asked, beginning to panic.  
  
"About, you and me, what else? She did seem somewhat angered though." She said, looking at his distressed behaviour.  
  
"I can't believe this." He rubbed his face and repeated. "I can't believe this." He hurriedly unlocked his car and pulled the door open. "I've just got my job back and now I'm going to lose her. Great!! You realise what you've done?" He said angrily, turning back.  
  
"Gil, I'm not sure what's going on, but I see you've got feelings for this girl. I can also see that you don't need me anymore, goodbye Gil." She turned and walked away. She grinned widely at the display that had just unravelled itself.  
  
Grissom got into his car and drove quickly out of the car park.  
  
~*~  
  
Sara slammed her door shut. She leaned against it and let the tears fall that she'd held back since the recognition of Lady Heather. So many thoughts ran through her mind and she didn't like any of them. Pushing of the door, she sat heavily on the couch and curled her legs under her as she hugged a cushion.  
  
She should have listened to the rumours. She should have believed what everyone were saying. The only reason she didn't was because she thought she knew him and knew he wouldn't do anything of what they said he did. How wrong could she have been?  
  
Crying harder into the cushion, her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. She hated herself right then. Not just for believing him when he said nothing happened, but for letting him into her home, her bed, her heart.  
  
Hearing loud bangs on her door, made her tears stop falling for a brief second, but started once the banging continued and the voice shouted to her. "Sara!" He banged again. "I know you're in there! Please let me in! Let me explain!" He waited and when he didn't receive a reply he hammered on the door again. "Sara, please! Open the door!"  
  
Sara stood and instead of opening the door she leaned her forehead against it. "Go away." She said with a sob.  
  
He leaned his head on the cold door and spoke softly. "Please, Sara. I'm not going anywhere. I need to speak to you. Let me explain."  
  
"You don't need to. I understand now. Go to her. Leave me alone."  
  
He could hear her crying and his heart was hurting so much. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her she meant more that anything to him. "Sara, don't cry, honey. Please, open the door. I'm begging you, open it so I can see you." His voice broke.  
  
She had no idea why, but she unlocked the door and walked away to the other side of the room, standing in front of the patio glass doors.  
  
He heard her unlock the door and he tentatively opened it. He closed it behind him and saw her stand with her back to him.  
  
"Talk." She said, holding the tears and trying to hold her body still from the shakes.  
  
He didn't move from the middle of the living room as he stared at her back. "I didn't want you to find out that way, Sara. I wanted to forget it and I thought not telling you would help me with that." He looked at the floor. "Catherine was right. I should have told you, but I didn't want to hurt you and in the end I did. I'm so sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. You are seeing her and have been for a while. I should have believed what I was told, but instead, I stuck up for you, even ignored the nasty rumours that were going round. I thought I knew you better than the others, but I guess I was wrong." She let the tears fall, but held her body tighter.  
  
He walked up behind her and wanted to touch her, but he kept his hands at his sides as he talked. "It happened once, that's all. Never again."  
  
"You used me, and the worse thing is, I let you. I should have made you leave and none of this would have happened. It's my fault Griss. I shouldn't have opened up to you. You can go to her and never think about me again." She lowered her head and let a sob escape.  
  
Grissom couldn't hold back any longer. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sara, look at me."  
  
"Leave and this time I'm not going to let you stay." She shrugged his hands away and walked to her bedroom.  
  
His eyes stung and the wetness fell as he looked out the glass doors. "I could never stop thinking about you, Sara. There is no Heather anymore and I would never use you." He turned to her as she stopped in her bedroom doorway. "I love you Sara. I would do anything for you." Sara's body started to shake and he went to her, turning her to see her face. He wiped the tears away. "I love you. I always have." He repeated.  
  
Sara cried harder. "Why did you have to say that? I can't do this. I can't make you go if you say that. Please Griss, don't do this to me."  
  
He pushed her chin up to see her eyes, but she avoided his and he told her again. "I love you Sara Sidle." He kissed her lips lightly. "You have held my heart from the first time I met you and no one could come close to break this connection we have."  
  
"But someone did."  
  
He shook his head. "No one could. I . I needed to feel something other than what I had in me. You with Hank cut me so deep. I ran to someone I never thought I would."  
  
"How can I believe you? She was waiting for you. She told me that you'd gone to hers and even gone to dinner with her. You never asked me, never." She looked at him then.  
  
He cupped her cheek. "It was easier than admitting that my love for you could never be broken and when I tried, it only grew stronger. I could never ask you, because I was afraid you'd say no and even more afraid you'd say yes."  
  
Her eyes saw his tears and she reached up and brushed them away with her thumb. "Why is it so hard?"  
  
Pulling her close to him, he enveloped her in his arms. "The love between us has always been strong and in turn, we've ignored it to protect each other, maybe. I don't know, but I for one am glad I'm here, with you, right now." He kissed her tenderly while her hands held his sides and squeezed lightly, as the kiss became more passionate.  
  
Sara pulled him towards her as she walked backwards. Once the mattress made contact with her legs, he lowered her slowly, never breaking apart.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, as dark still covered the city, Sara rolled over and draped her arms over his waist as she used his chest as a pillow. "Hmmm." She moaned contentedly.  
  
Grissom ran his fingers down her back as he looked up at the ceiling. "Sara?"  
  
"Mmmm." She moaned again.  
  
"Brian wants to see you as soon as possible." He kissed her hair and brushing it back over her bare shoulder.  
  
"You get your job back and he wants to see me?" She murmured questioningly.  
  
"He wants to apologise and give you your job back." Waiting for her to wake fully, his hand glided down her side.  
  
She moved slightly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Apologise to me about insinuating you and I were seeing each other? Practically bribing me to take your case?" Grissom nodded and she giggled. "I think I need to record that."  
  
"Sara." He said sternly.  
  
"I know, I know. I couldn't help it though. We are seeing each other and he gets to apologise to me. I just thought that maybe I could at least get some evidence of the phenomenon."  
  
"Just don't say anything about last night. I could lose my job all over again, not seeing her was part of my reinstating condition."  
  
Sara looked up at him. "And so it should be." Breathing out softly, she sighed. "I won't say anything. Just listen and mentally record for further enjoyment."  
  
"Ok." He pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked down at her. He brushed a stray hair off her cheek and brushed her lips with his. "Have I told you that I love you?"  
  
She beamed at him and nodded. "I should say it too, you know?"  
  
"You don't need to. I know." He said, kissing her again.  
  
Breaking the kiss, she looked deeply into his bright blue eyes and said with all her heart. "I love you, Gil." She pulled him to her and kissed him with such passion they knew that they wouldn't be vacating the bed anytime soon.  
  
The past is the past and the future is what you make of it. They were building their future by admitting their love to one another. Their love grew as they past all the hurdles they placed in their way and jumped each one, to end up back at the beginning, but with one difference. They would be together and no one would come between them again.  
  
THE END  
  
(Ok, if you hadn't noticed. I wrote this before even seeing 'lady heather's box'. It was tough and I want to know what you thought. Be nice. R&R please.) 


End file.
